The Extractor and the Architect
by What Almost Was
Summary: Ariadne and Dom both have thoughts about a previous night they had. Just a little insight about "The Old Man and the Architect" by Lobsters forever. One*shot, please review.


Summary: Ariadne looks back at moments she shared with Dom and so does Dom "The Old Man and the Architect" is the idea for this; please review. One*shot. Please review.

Author's Note: **Lobsters forever** – I hope you like this but if you don't or think of it as something mean (which I'm seriously trying not to be) I can always delete this. Please, do not sue me. Please review.

**Like You**

_"Are you building again?" She asked, her tenor slightly higher than she would have liked._

"Just designing at the moment. But yes, hopefully one day." His eyebrows raised, a smirk playing on his lips as he looked at her. She looked stunning in that dress. Very different from her usual attire.

"Would it be alright if I could take a look?" She asked; a glimmer of hope in her voice.

"Sure." He shrugged, pushing the binder over to her side of the table while speaking "I actually could use your opinion on a few of them."

XOXOX

_**ARIADNE**_

Ariadne wasn't sure why she liked that moment – maybe it was because Dom wanted her to look at her designs. Of course, she was the architect, which could have proven why he wanted her to look at her designs rather than the rest of the team. Either way, she was pleased to look at them and point out what he could fix and what looked right.

_**DOM**_

Every time Dom thought about that, he always noted something important. _She looked stunning in that dress. _Do good friends call the other one stunning? He possibly didn't think of it as he did at that moment but, the more he thought about it, the compliment that was never said sounded a bit on the romantic side, nearing on the friendship scale.

XOXOX

_"Is this man bothering you, baby?" Cobb's voice suddenly came from behind her. She and Johnny both turned their heads around to look at him. Her eyes slightly less wide than his. Johnny took a step away and let go of Ariadne's hand while looking at Cobb with narrowed eyes._

_Dom placed his hand on Ariadne's middle back and leaned over and kissed her cheek before saying, looking over at Johnny, "I'm sorry I'm late. I got held up at work."_

XOXOX

_**ARIADNE**_

That was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for her. It was incredibly kind of him to do that, even if he didn't mean anything there, she still felt blushing from the contact of his lips brushing swiftly across her cheekbone and they, just as quick, removed themselves. The thought of that wasn't a very good thought of _just friends _but it was still to good to deny that it was a great kiss – even if it was a peck on the cheek that didn't mean a _thing_.

_**DOM**_

The kiss, that kind of kiss, was something that he gave to Mal everyday. Even helping, that felt rather strange but it's what friends would do – isn't it? And, as sure as Dom was, Ariadne would have done that for him too or something that was close to those lines.

XOXOX

_"Don't break a hip with your whore, old man." Johnny spat out, chuckling along with his friends._

_But Cobb stopped dead in his tracks, turned around and clenched his hand together, breaking Johnny's nose almost immediately. He grabbed him by his neck and pushed his head onto the counter top, holding him down while muttering "Apologize to her."_

_Both of Johnny's friends stood there shocked, along with Ariadne and almost anyone watching within close proximity. When Johnny didn't say anything, Cobb lifted his head and slammed his face down onto the table again. He shouted this time "Apologize to her!"_

_"I'm sorry." Johnny muttered softly, blood running down his face and to his lips. Dom let go of the man and walked towards Ariadne, her eyes wide with shock._

XOXOX

_**ARIADNE**_

She still couldn't believe that the man that had tried making those suggestive movements toward her would call _her _a _whore_. Ariadne still couldn't believe, and this was the thing that made her eyes widen in shock, that Dom, out of most of the people in that room, had been the one to rough the man up and he was the first to speak about it, too. If it was for him or not, (her mind suddenly remembering that he had made the rude comment to him as an "Old Man") that was very… different of him to do.

_**DOM**_

Old man? Dom knew after that, that the man, drunk or not, would double think his comments to himself before making them audible. And, as for Ariadne, anyone that calls his friends whores, old men, players (Eames coming to his mind now), or anything like that would suffer a severe injury. So, pretty much, he did it out of friendship… again.

XOXOX

_"Why is there an ambulance outside?" Arthur asked, his eyes showing a sudden curiosity._

_"There was a fight." Cobb answered the question quickly, his eyes shooting to Ariadne's._

_"And I missed it because of you, darling." Eames rolled his eyes and hit Arthur slightly on the shoulder while continuing "We spent the last twenty minutes trying to find the perfect parking space because this knit over here couldn't decide where to leave his leave his precious car."_

_"It wasn't much of a fight." Ariadne chuckled and Dom's eyes narrowed onto hers. "The man didn't stand a chance."_

_"Really?" Arthur asked, while shrugging "I heard some old man hit him."_

_Dom bit down on his bottom lip and tried to hold in his anger. "Old man, huh?"_

_Saito was holding in a chuckle, as he motioned for the waiter to attend their table. "Let's have a look at our Menu's. Shall we?"_

XOXOX

_**ARIADNE**_

Every time she thinks about this, she has to cover her mouth from letting out long and possibly loud chuckle. She knew it was rude to do so but who _could _help themselves? It was a funny thing. But, at that moment, it was Ariadne that had done it out of friendship.

_**DOM**_

_It wasn't much of a fight; the man didn't stand a chance._ At least Ariadne thought so unlike some people – mostly Arthur and Eames now. Friendship; that was what he thought of that, friendship.

XOXOX

Author's Note: Not much; not accepted to me but I hope you like this. I worked hard on (trying) to meet **Lobsters forever**'s work and I don't I succeeded but I hope you review. EVERYTHING! Every word, every minor thought I had about this, every single detail between lines goes to that person. Thanks for reading!

-Anna-


End file.
